It'll Be Our Secret!
by kurama21
Summary: NOTE: REWRITTEN COMPLETELY. Things are going crazy with Itachi wanting the Kyuubi Jinchuriki and Kakashi protecting him. Thanks to Kisame things start to heat up between Kakashi and Itachi but it's not hate they're sharing....it's something else!


**Title: It'll Be Our Secret!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters or its world.**

**A/N: Omg. So this was bad from the start. I''m completely rewriting it and attempting to make it better. Hope you enjoy and like this version better. ^.^**

**Chapter 1: That Was A Dirty Trick**

Darkness finally fell. Both comrades of the two remaining enemies were out for the count. If anything, one team _might _have been able to escape with ally intact, but the odds were very slim for both sides. Within the glimmer of moonlight sweat from the Jonin and missing-nin shone as it was shed.

The sliver haired Jonin crouched down into a fighting stance as he took out a kunai; ready for anything that the missing-nin planned. Unconscious on the floor next to the Jonin was his companion who stirred slightly. The wounds he received were far too much for his body. There was no way he'd survive without immediate attention. The Jonin was thankful for his ally. At least he had injured the second missing-nin, a blue looking man, before falling unconscious from blood loss.

The missing-nin glanced at his companion who groaned loudly in pain but was more conscious than he let on. The missing-nin murmured something to himself it seemed and the bluish man let out a soft chuckle. The Jonin gazed curiously at the two before the missing-nin's eyes locked with his own. His grip tightened on his kunai. If the missing-nin was going to get serious; so was he. He needed to finish quickly if the man next to him was going to even have a small chance at living. The missing-nin closed his eyes and opened them with a fierce gaze as they turned from black to dark red.

'_So he's finally decided to use the Sharingan....only the first stage....no worries.'_ The Jonin blinked for merely a second and the missing-nin disappeared.

"He's gone!" The Jonin let out despite his experience with fighting this particular missing-nin. His eyes moved sharply from side to side in search of his enemy obviously hidden within the surrounding forest. The Jonin made no move to step away from his dying comrade as he looked back towards the blue missing-nin on the floor.

'_He didn't leave or else that man would have disappeared as well....f he's planning on taking me out then I'll have to escape....with or without...him.'_ The Jonin glanced at the man under him and knelt slowly to check his pulse. Still beating. He took a deep breath, loosening his grip on the kunai, concentrating before throwing it out to side and rustle through the bushes. The missing-nin quickly dodged the attack but had been forced to jump from his hiding spot.

As he landed, the Jonin threw another kunai but the missing-nin blocked the attack. The kunai was flung to the ground and the two ninjas pushed towards each other. Their kunai clashed in a parry, their arms shook with the force of the other pushing against them. Both using more force the ninjas somehow pushed away from each other and glared at each other as they skidded farther apart.

"There's no use Kakashi. You can't defeat me." The missing-nin announced as he glanced at the man behind the Jonin.

"You'll have to leave him. He's dead anyway. Although Samehada wasn't as hungry with your friend, it sure did eat him up. You might as well just leave and save yourself." The Jonin growled in anger but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew the missing-nin was right. Julian was probably already long gone.

"Well...it'd be a lot easier to get out of here if you weren't the heir to the Uchiha clan. Or should I say ex-heir? You _did_ kill your entire family excluding your little brother. If that isn't strength then maybe I'm too old for this line of work."

"Hmph. If that's how you see it, that's fine with me....The more you think an illusion is truth, the more it becomes reality.....What you think doesn't matter. The only thing that does matter is Sasuke's growth to becoming a killer.…you'll see, he'll become so vengeful that the destruction of Konoha will be inevitable." Kakashi kneeled to check Julian's pulse and grimaced. He was gone.

"If you're so bent on destroying Konoha, why don't you do it yourself and leave Sasuke out of your twisted ideals?"

"Because that would be too easy, of course. Destroying Konoha is not my goal. Catching the Jinchuuriki on the other hand, is." Itachi appeared quickly in front of Kakashi but the Jonin had a Sharingan as well so the attempted upper cut with a kunai was deflected with another kunai.

"I'll make sure you get neither." Kakashi's left hand feinted an attack that distracted the Uchiha for a split second. It was all the Jonin needed as he used his other hand to smother Itachi''s eyes with black pepper. The blind missing-nin cursed loudly as Kakashi sidestepped a retaliated swipe of Itachi's hands.

"You piece of—That was a dirty little trick you son of a bitch!" The Jonin takes the missing-nin's momentary relapse to escape. Silently praying for Julian to pass safetly onto the other side as Kakashi passed his body. Itachi growled in annoyance as he rubbed childishly at his burning eyes. He cursed loudly at being blinded and tried to look through his painful haze towards Kisame. The blue man was still laying on the floor and Itachi violently kicked him in the side.

"Kisame, are you awake?!" Itachi's eyes began to water as said blue man groaned. He rubbed his head and then he clapped his arms tightly around his waist.

"Ow! That really hurt Ita-chin!!" Itachi growled loudly as he continued to rub his eyes and tried to ignore the clear childish way Kisame had addressed him. Kisame stared at his friend for the longest time before realizing something was wrong. "What happened? You get something caught in your eye or something?"

"....No. No I didn't get something irritating beyond belief thrown into my face while you were unconscious. I'm just rubbing at my eyes because I'm _so_ sad that I lost our only lead to the Kyuubi." Itachi said sarcastically as he tired to glared at Kisame. It wasn't working. The pepper was still bothering him.

"Aw, poor Tachi-kun. Don't worry, we can get the lead again. Please don't cry." Kisame smirked as he saw Itachi glare more successfully this time and mumbled, "I'll kill you" and stood. Kisame stood as well, fixing his cloak and then picked up Samehada with a huge grin.

"Can you even see?" He asked curiously.

"I can see just fine, let's go....we'll find a spot to camp..." Itachi moved a little staggeringly but at least the pepper wasn't bothering him as it had a few minutes ago. His vision was slightly blurry but he choked it up to using his Sharingan. Amaterasu was going to make him blind before his due time.

"Hurry it up Kisame. I don't have time for your trifles. We'll rest for a while and then look for the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki's location." Itachi turned to see if the blue man had heard him but Kisame was smirking at him. Itachi glared, his gaze demanding an answer.

"That was the first time I've ever seen you cry. I think you're kinda cute when you cry, Ita-chin." Kisame flinched as the glare intensified ten thousand folds. But his smirk widened as he watched Itachi turn his back and continued forward.

"Don't you ever _dare _speak to _anyone_ about this. Do you hear me, Kisame?" The blue man caught up to his friend and waved his dismissively as he shifted Samehada onto his back.

"Yeah, yeah. You'll kill me if I do right?"

"Yup. And you know how much trouble that'll bring me." They both smirked and disappeared from the clearing. Itachi noticed the blood trail a little off to the left as he and Kisame walked and made a note to follow it. Kakashi might have escaped but didn't do so unscathed.

A/N: Hi, hi!! ^^ How're ya'll doing? Good, no? What'd ya think? This one better or is the other one more to your liking? Review. Tell me what ya think, kk?


End file.
